Loyalties
by Jedi Sapphire
Summary: There is politics in court and danger out of it, and the Elves of Mirkwood must cope with whatever comes. Sequel to "The Art of Artifice".
1. Who Held the Knife?

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

 **Author's Note:** Here it is at last, the sequel to _The Art of Artifice_. I strongly recommend reading that and _Doubt_ before you read this, or a lot of it won't make sense.

 **Summary:** There is politics in court and danger out of it, and the Elves of Mirkwood must cope with whatever comes.

* * *

 **Loyalties**

 **Part I: Who Held the Knife?**

Feredir hissed when he unwrapped the bandage and saw the wound. "What happened?"

"Nothing extraordinary." Legolas forced himself not to respond too quickly. It would only make him suspicious. "I was careless."

"Legolas."

"I let one of the spiders get too near." Only years of experience in his father's court let Legolas keep his voice even. And it was not untrue, after all. It was simply… not the full truth. "It is only a minor scratch, Feredir. It is not even infected. It is a lesson to me to be more watchful, no more."

"It is certainly a lesson to be watchful." Feredir's hands fell away from Legolas' shoulder. He came around to stand in front of him. "And it is not infected." His eyes not leaving Legolas', he raised his voice. "Barahel, please find Lord Saeldur and the Prince's guards and tell them to come here at once. There is no need to say anything to anybody else."

The young _elleth_ who had been sorting piles of dried herbs at a table in the corner scrambled to her feet, bobbed a curtsy in Legolas' direction, and scurried out. Feredir waited for the door to shut behind her before he crossed his arms in open disapproval.

"Do you take me for a fool?" he asked coolly.

Legolas' cheeks heated, but he met Feredir's gaze squarely. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"What happened?"

"I was careless."

Feredir's eyes narrowed. "Have it your way. We will wait."

The wait was a short one. Barahel must have put some fear into Saeldur, Eredhion and Voronwë, because they ran into the room on each other's heels, barely pausing to knock and looking as though they expected to find Legolas dying.

Saeldur was the first to stop, glance from Legolas to Feredir's grim face, and relax.

"From your message," he said, patting Legolas' uninjured shoulder, "I expected to find myself slipping in a pool of blood as soon as I entered the room. Next time you might want to be specific, Feredir. I can live quite well without the drama of being made to believe that my commanding officer is at death's door."

"He _will_ be, if he will not learn to be sensible."

"What, this?" Saeldur glanced at Legolas' stitched-up injury. "It is not serious, is it?"

"If you are asking whether it is likely to heal without complications, yes. It will heal. But it is serious. Have you had the reports from the warriors who were with Legolas?"

"Yes, I have."

"What did they say?"

Saeldur glanced at Legolas for permission. Legolas gave it with a nod. This was happening; since he could not prevent it, he might as well get it over with.

"They found the nest," Saeldur said, as Voronwë came up to Legolas' other side and examined the cut. Legolas felt disconcertingly outflanked. "They destroyed the spiders. Only minor injuries, which were dealt with immediately after they eliminated the nest. No complications."

"You see?" Legolas snapped. "It is as I told you." He started to get to his feet. "I am expected in Council –"

Saeldur caught Legolas' shoulder and kept him sitting. "Council is not for another hour."

"You can discuss with us now." Feredir's gaze was unrelenting. "Or I will send for the King and you can discuss it with him. The choice is yours."

"Are you truly threatening to complain of me to my father?" Legolas asked, incredulous. "I am not a child!"

"You are not a child," Feredir agreed. "You are the prince of the realm and the heir to the throne. When you return injured from a battle and refuse to give me a satisfactory account of how it happened, I think it is a matter for the King."

"I was careless. It was –"

"Legolas," Feredir interrupted, "I daresay you _were_ careless, but that is not everything. I have not been a healer all these years without learning to tell a knife wound from a spider bite. It was no spider that did that to you." He paused. "Tell me I am wrong."

Legolas felt his cheeks heating again.

"It could easily have been a fatal blow," Voronwë commented, before Legolas could say anything. His fingers traced the line of the injury. "An inch lower, an inch to the right, and you would not be having this conversation with us."

"Too small an entry wound for an Orc's weapon," Saeldur went on. "And for most swords Men would carry. Too small for a _sword_ an Elf would carry, if it comes to that. What happened, Legolas? Did you turn your back on an armed enemy?"

"The newest novice should know better," Eredhion commented. "I find it difficult to believe that the commander of the King's archers did not."

Saeldur's hand tightened on Legolas' shoulder. "Legolas, please."

Legolas sighed. "Very well. Yes. It was a knife. It was an accident," he went on quickly. "There is no need to discuss it any further."

Voronwë glanced at Saeldur. "You know who went with him?"

"I do," Saeldur said grimly.

Legolas scowled at them. "I will not have you terrorizing my archers! It was an accident. It is done."

" _Terrorizing_ them? Legolas, one of them stabbed you –"

"Unintentionally!"

"Even if it _was_ unintentional," Saeldur said, "the archer in question is going to be spending several weeks having additional training with Lord Maeglad."

"And the matter does not end there." Eredhion took a step forward. "This is not the first time that somebody has attempted your life."

"There is no harm done. There is no need to overreact."

"If Voronwë and I had _overreacted_ the first time, this might not have happened again. Who was it, Legolas?"

"Legolas." Saeldur dropped to one knee to look Legolas in the eye. "You _know_ that, one way or another, we must learn the truth. If it was an accident, we must make certain is not an accident that is repeated. If it was _not_ an accident…" Saeldur sighed. "We will deal with that as we must. I find this as distasteful as you do, but we cannot risk your safety."

"So you will not take my word for it."

"I know you. You are always willing to believe the best of everyone. That is admirable, and it is why the archers try so hard to give you their best, but not everyone deserves to be trusted."

"If I cannot trust my archers, whom should I trust?"

"Legolas," Eredhion said tersely, "with or without your leave, we are going to find out who was responsible and speak to them. When it comes to your safety, Voronwë and I do not answer to you. We will do what we must, even if you disapprove."

" _Please_ , Legolas." Saeldur's voice and the hand gripping Legolas' knee said he was in deadly earnest. "I will help them as I can – _yes_ , I will. I will not risk your life, even if that means I must stand before the King's Council for insubordination." He bowed his head. "Please, _please_ do not make me disobey you, Legolas."

Legolas stared at his friend. He had expected Eredhion and Voronwë to react as they had, certainly, but he had hoped that Saeldur would support him. Saeldur knew better than anybody that the archers were unflinchingly loyal to Legolas.

"Legolas, please."

* * *

Thranduil was only half listening to Ellaurë and Arbellason.

They had come to his study to discuss an escort for the delegation of Men who had asked for and been given leave to visit the Elven stronghold. But, as with most discussions with his senior commanders over the past few days, the conversation had soon turned to the upcoming court. There was nothing to be said that had not been said a hundred times before.

Most of Thranduil's attention was on the closed door. Legolas must have returned – he had been expected earlier in the afternoon. But he had not been in to see him yet, and Thranduil had not had a moment free to go find him.

He hoped all was well.

"I think both Council and court will ultimately vote in favour of allowing healers on the battlefield," Arbellason was saying.

With some effort, Thranduil dragged his mind back to the conversation.

" _If_ they can satisfy the weapons masters of their fitness," Ellaurë interjected.

"If, as you say, they can satisfy the weapons masters." Arbellason sighed. "It would have been better for all of us if Calathiel had never thought of this."

"I would not say so," said Thranduil. He glanced at the door, and then at his companions. "It would have been less difficult, certainly. But any difficulty we have is because we cannot decide what is right, and that is not a difficulty that should be avoided."

Arbellason dipped his head in acknowledgement before saying, "And what about the escort for the Men?"

Fortunately, Thranduil was saved from having to answer by a knock on the door.

"Come," he called.

The door opened to reveal Legolas.

Thranduil's eyebrows went up at the sight. Legolas had washed up and changed his browns and greens for a formal tunic, but no amount of washing up could hide the exhaustion in his face.

"I hardly thought eliminating a few spiders would be that tiring," Ellaurë commented, voicing Thranduil's thoughts.

Legolas laughed, tired but genuine. "It has been a long day, my lady."

"Sit, then," Arbellason said, pushing out a chair for Legolas. "Have some wine, and tell us about it."

"There is nothing to tell, my lord," Legolas said, taking the offered seat and accepting the cup Thranduil pushed across the table at him. "And it is nothing that need worry you."

Thranduil exchanged a glance with Arbellason. That answer normally meant Legolas had been arguing with one of his friends. That was not worrying in itself, especially considering that they had all been under a great deal of strain. But with court coming up…

Thranduil shook his head slightly. Whatever their private disagreements, Legolas' friends would always support him in public. Of that he was certain.

* * *

"What were you _thinking_?" Saeldur growled.

Míron's eyes gleamed. "So it worked? What happened?"

"Legolas _says_ it was an accident. But it is unlikely – the archers are too well trained. And if I know that, you can be certain that the Royal Guard knows it as well. But… You persuaded one of the archers to betray him? That is impossible! They are all too loyal to Legolas."

"Who is more _loyal_ than _you_ are, Saeldur?" Míron smiled, patting Saeldur's shoulder. Saeldur resisted the urge to flinch at his touch. "Perhaps I have persuaded one of the archers what is in the best interests of the realm – just as I persuaded _you_. Did you think of that?"

" _Did_ you?"

"No." Míron shrugged. "One of our… allies… knows a great deal about the effects of herbs."

Saeldur's blood ran cold, but he kept his voice even as he said, "One of your friends is a healer."

"One of _our_ friends, Saeldur. You are one of us now, are you not?"

"Of course. One of our friends."

"I cannot tell you her name, of course, just as I cannot tell her yours. It is safest if everyone knows as little as possible, in the event that one of us is found out and persuaded to betray the others."

"Of course," Saeldur said tightly.

"In any case," Míron went on, "she told us it would reduce coordination and possibly induce hallucinations. What we wanted was to test whether the effects would be strong enough that the one who took them would be incapable of defending himself." Míron shrugged. "We certainly were not expecting Húrphen to strike Legolas, but it is as well – at least that will deflect some suspicion in his direction. But we cannot do it again. It is too risky. Our aim is to kill Legolas, not to compromise the defence of the realm."

"Of course not," Saeldur got out.

"Good. And Legolas thinks it was an accident." Míron scoffed. "If he is such a fool, he deserves to die. And I notice nobody is hammering on my door to take me to the dungeons."

"Why would anybody suspect you?"

Míron smiled. "Why, indeed. You understand – I had to be certain. Unlike Legolas, you are _not_ a fool, so I knew you would see my hand behind any incident that took place on this little spider-hunting quest. I had to know you would not go straight to Legolas – or to the King."

"And now you know."

"Now I know… And you had best leave, Saeldur. We should not be seen together."

Saeldur left, fingers clenching into fists as he made his way down the corridor. Legolas' orders or not, he _had_ to speak to Húrphen.

* * *

Legolas' arm and shoulder were aching again as Council drew to an end, the effect of Feredir's draughts wearing off. He was relieved when the King dismissed them, only half-listening to his lecture about maintaining a united front in court.

He would dearly have liked to go to bed. The next day would not be easy for anyone. But he had no doubt that there was a pile of correspondence waiting on his desk, and it could not be left unseen. Although Calathiel's request was likely to be the highlight of the day, and take up most of the court's time, it was certainly not the only thing scheduled.

He made quick work of most of it, setting aside what could be handled by Istuion and scribbling quick responses to what needed his personal attention. There was another request from Norgalad for Legolas to accompany him to the Mannish settlements in the East. He seemed to think Legolas' presence honoured the leaders of the Men and consequently gave Norgalad better bargaining ability.

Legolas usually enjoyed visits to the towns of Men – he had met enough of them in Imladris that their odd habits were no longer a surprise. But he could think of few things he would enjoy less than spending the better part of a week listening to Norgalad talking.

Legolas put it aside as well, hoping he could find an excuse not to go.

He had just finished with the last of the papers when there was a sharp rap on the door, followed immediately by the entry of Lord Thorontur.

"My lord." Legolas got to his feet. "Is there something wrong?"

"Are you all right?"

"I am perfectly well. Why would I not be?"

To Legolas' astonishment, Thorontur took him by the shoulders to look him over.

"My lord," Legolas said carefully, "what –"

"Feredir told me you had taken an injury, and he seemed worried – but it does not look so terrible."

"It is not serious," Legolas said, stepping away. "Surely Feredir must have told you that."

Thorontur laughed, short and sharp. "If you think so… It is not pleasant in my home at the moment, Legolas. Calathiel is unhappy with me, Feredir is unhappy with her and tries not to show it, and angry with me and _does_ show it. Celebwen thinks we are all fools and Melda has been avoiding everyone."

"I am sorry to hear that, my lord."

"I suppose I brought some of it on myself – Feredir's anger, at least. Legolas, you know I never meant to suggest – I would not – you know I would never risk your life lightly."

"I never supposed you would, my lord."

Thorontur shook his head. "Thranduil could not possibly understand. He worries for you – _I_ worry for you – but you are one of the finest warriors in the realm. Neither of us could protect you better than you can protect yourself. But Calathiel and Feredir – and Melda, if it should come to that…"

"They are not warriors," Legolas said. "I understand your concern."

"No matter what happens in court tomorrow, Legolas, I am proud of you, and of everything you have done. Know that."

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review!


	2. A Day in Court

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

 **Author's Note:** Here's the next part. I probably won't be able to post again for a week or so, because I'm going to be out of town.

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Part II: A Day in Court**

Legolas was exasperated, but not entirely surprised, when Saeldur, Eredhion and Voronwë invaded his room while he was dressing for court.

"What is it?" he asked as he buttoned his tunic.

"We spoke to Húrphen," Voronwë announced, picking up Legolas' ceremonial knives to examine the blades. The hilts were chased in gold and silver, with a matching design on the scabbards, but the blades were sharp and just as deadly as the knives he normally carried.

Legolas' eyes narrowed, fingers stilling on the buttons. "You spoke to Húrphen."

There was a moment's silence. Then Saeldur said, " _We_ spoke to Húrphen."

"You disobeyed a direct order," Legolas said flatly.

"Húrphen does seem innocent of deliberate wrongdoing," Eredhion interjected, clearly attempting a distraction.

"I could have told you that much. In fact, I distinctly remember that I _did_ tell you that much."

"All the same, we had to speak to him," Voronwë said, "and it was as well we did, Legolas. He describes feeling suddenly disorientated in the midst of the battle – he said he told you that as well."

"It has happened to others. I admit it is unusual in an experienced warrior."

"It might have been some sort of poison."

"What, spider venom?" Legolas asked. "I think Húrphen would have noticed if he had been bitten."

" _Not_ venom. I would say it was a two-legged spider that was responsible."

"You think someone poisoned him deliberately." Legolas tucked his knives into his belt. "Why would anybody poison Húrphen?"

"To get to you!" Saeldur snapped. "And we are going to find out who did it."

Legolas sighed, sitting in the window seat to pull on his shoes. "If somebody poisoned Húrphen, by all means find out who did it. What did he have to say about it?" When there was no response, he looked up. "You did not ask him."

"We could not risk arousing his suspicions," said Voronwë. "What if he _did_ do it deliberately?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "This _again_?" Then he shook his head. "This is not the time. Court begins in less than an hour."

Eredhion nodded. "And I expect you want to speak to… We will go," he said, nudging Voronwë. The two of them hurried out, leaving Legolas alone with Saeldur.

Legolas reached for his cloak. He found it, his arm twinging as he pulled it over his shoulders. He fumbled with the clasp, pricking his finger twice before he finally managed to fasten it.

Almost on cue, there was a quiet knock, and one of the maids came in with a tray.

"Master Galion said you would want breakfast in your room, Prince Legolas. The King is in his study."

Legolas nodded. "Thank you, Linthel."

When she had gone, there was silence for a few minutes before Saeldur broke it.

"Please say something."

Legolas gestured at the tray Linthel had left. "Help yourself. Have you had breakfast?"

"Legolas."

"What do you expect me to say, Saeldur?"

"What would you have done in my place?"

"I would have trusted you!"

"Do you think this is about trusting you? Legolas, I would never have sworn to obey you if I did not trust you!"

"So _now_ you remember that you swore to obey me."

"I also swore to defend you. I will not stand by and watch as you get yourself killed! The archers need you, Legolas. The realm needs you!"

Legolas sighed. "Eat something. It will be a long day in court."

"Legolas, please."

"I know you meant well, Saeldur. What else would you have me say? You disobeyed a direct order. You cannot expect me to be pleased about it."

* * *

In court Legolas sat at his father's right hand, which meant that, sitting at the captains' table with Aeroniel, Rochendilwen and Colfind, Saeldur could easily catch his eye. On a normal day more than one amused glance would have been exchanged by now, but Legolas seemed preoccupied. Or perhaps he simply did not want to look at Saeldur. That was a possibility.

Saeldur let out a breath. It was not only Legolas. There was not an Elf on the War Council who was in a good temper.

He shot a quick glance in their direction. For once, they were all present. Normally Legolas, Ellaurë and Îdhron did not attend court together, so that one of them was available for the duty officer for the patrols to consult in the event of an emergency. Evidently Calathiel's petition was considered important enough to keep all three of them in court.

So far, it had only been routine business. A great deal of time had been taken by Norgalad's complaining.

Saeldur toyed with the idea of locking him in one of the cellars for a few hours.

"Stop scowling," Aeroniel hissed.

Saeldur schooled his expression, but not entirely in time to escape notice. Ellaurë shot him a brief, amused glance before looking down at the papers on the table before her.

There was a sudden buzz of conversation when Istuion got to his feet. He waited a moment for it to die down before he announced, "Calathiel daughter of Thorontur with a petition for the court."

Calathiel was on her feet before he had finished the sentence. But she seemed unable to speak, until her sister Melda leaned forward to nudge her.

"M-my King," Calathiel stammered, "my lords, my ladies… I… For those of you who do not know me, I am training to be a healer." Her voice grew more confident. "Many years ago, when I was a very small child, Prince Legolas and Eredhion and Voronwë – and my brother Feredir, who was a warrior then – saved me from Orcs."

"Poor Feredir," Rochendilwen muttered, and, indeed, heads were turning in Feredir's direction. "She should not have mentioned him."

"A few weeks ago," Calathiel went on, "the archers saved me, again. They have given me my life, twice. I want to give them such help as I can. I am not a warrior, and I never will be. I will soon be a healer. The least I can do to honour the courage of those who defend us is to offer them my services as a healer. I want to do it on the battlefield, where their need is greatest. I know it will be dangerous, and I do not deny that I am frightened. But for the sake of the warriors I am willing to overcome my fears. I ask your leave to try." She paused. "I… that is all. Thank you."

She returned to her seat, cheeks scarlet.

"Now it begins," Aeroniel murmured.

Istuion rose again. "The King will hear the court's views."

Half a dozen Elves shot to their feet, Norgalad, Lady Celebwen, and Saeldur's mother among them. Istuion glanced towards the King.

After a hurried consultation with his father, Legolas said, "Lord Norgalad, the King will hear you first."

Then he _did_ catch Saeldur's eye, with a hint of a smile; evidently both Prince and King thought it was best to get Norgalad's complaints out of the way in the beginning.

The others sat. Norgalad stepped forward, into the centre of the hall.

"Lord Thorontur's prejudices notwithstanding –"

"Lord Norgalad," the King said reprovingly.

Lord Norgalad inclined his head. "Your pardon, my king." He looked around at the court. "Some days ago, I took the liberty of asking Prince Legolas why he thought Lady Calathiel deserved her request granted. As you know, I have had my differences with Legolas in the past, and I do not doubt that I will have differences with him in the future."

"Nobody will notice if we lock him in a dungeon," Saeldur murmured under his breath.

"Be _quiet_ ," Aeroniel said, but her eyes were dancing.

"I have only this to say," Norgalad went on. "I am no warrior, nor am I a healer. Much to my regret, there is nothing I can offer towards the defence of this realm, save, of course, my true and honest counsel."

"And a great deal too much of _that_ ," whispered Rochendilwen, making Aeroniel snicker.

Saeldur kicked her in the shin. "Why are you not telling Rochendilwen to be quiet?"

" _All_ of you, be quiet," growled one of Ellaurë's captains from Aeroniel's other side. " _Some_ of us want to hear what he has to say."

"If there were anything the warriors needed of me," Norgalad said, "I assure you I would be willing to go to the battlefield to offer it. I have little skill with the sword, and I have never shot a bow in my life, but I hope I do not lack courage. Bravery is not the sole province of archers and swordsmen. That is all."

Norgalad took his seat.

" _That_ we did not expect," Colfind said softly.

Lady Celebwen, Thorontur's wife, was the next to be called upon to speak. She was a healer herself – one of the most experienced in the realm – and a hush fell as she took her place. Whatever she said would carry weight.

"My King." She smiled across the hall. "Prince Legolas. I will not pretend not to know why my daughter chose to speak to you first. She thought your approval would gain mine, and she was certain it would gain her father's. How far her second objective succeeded I do not know. As for the first… I reacted, I suppose, as any mother would react. Calathiel is the youngest of my children. I could not bear the idea of her risking her life." Celebwen paused. "But those are only a mother's fears. I have been fortunate to have been spared them in the past. I would not prevent my daughter from doing her duty. And if her duty is to go into the battlefield, there is no commander I would trust more than you, Legolas." She raised her head a little. "Not even Thorontur."

"My lady," Thorontur interjected, with a half-smile, "I am not surprised that you trust Legolas above me. It is a sign of your good judgement. But if it were a matter of trusting Legolas, the War Council would not need to hear anybody's views." His smile faded. "Do you trust the War Council to ensure that captains and lieutenants are equipped to handle the presence of non-combatants? Do you trust the Weapons Masters to train non-combatants to defend themselves? And do you trust non-combatants, including your daughter, to obey their commanders in the field?"

"I would trust the Council and the Weapons Masters if Calathiel were a warrior. I will not trust them less because she is a healer. As to your third question… I trust the Weapons Masters to be the judges of that as well."

Saeldur let his attention wander as Celebwen took her seat and Barancrist was invited to comment. He had heard all the arguments on both sides; the warriors had been speaking of little else for days. At the moment he was more worried about which of the healers Míron had corrupted. All he knew was that it was an _elleth_ , and that was as good as knowing nothing. There were several healers and more than half of them were female.

He glanced again at Legolas, who was watching the speaker with a look of such rapt attention that Saeldur knew his mind must be elsewhere.

He let his eyes rove over the gathered court. The healer Míron had corrupted was not the only one. There had to be others. But how could he possibly tell _who_? Who could possibly hate Legolas enough to want him dead? He was generally well-liked. The warriors admired him. The archers were loyal to him above all others.

Saeldur's attention was brought back to the present with a start when he saw his mother stand.

"My king," Celephindeth said clearly, "I can, from personal experience, attest to the consequences of non-combatants going onto the battlefield. Not even Prince Legolas, with all his experience and skill, could save my son's life."

Saeldur stiffened. Aeroniel patted his knee under the tabe.

"I blamed Legolas for this," Celephindeth went on, "most unfairly, and I caused a great deal of trouble. It was natural that I should grieve my son's death, but it was wrong of me to add to Legolas' difficulties. I have the greatest respect for the warriors, and although I may have suggested otherwise at the time, I have the greatest respect for Legolas. I hope," she said, addressing Legolas directly now, "that you will accept my apology in the spirit in which it is given."

"Of course, my lady," Legolas responded, his voice even, although his cheeks were flaming. "There is no need to say anything further about it."

Celephindeth nodded. "Thank you." She turned back to Thranduil. "My king, those who cannot fight do not belong on the battlefield. The warriors already carry the burden of the safety of the realm. We should not make it heavier by thrusting non-combatants into deliberate danger."

* * *

Several hours later, when nearly every member of court had risen to speak at least once – or, in the case of Norgalad, fourteen times – Istuion called on the healers and their apprentices. Both Barancrist and Celebwen, who had already spoken, only said they were in favour of granting Calathiel's request, before they resumed their seats. Most of the others spoke at length. Saeldur noticed that all those who spoke against healers on the battlefield also described in extensive detail their own desire to help the warriors.

"This is terrible," Rochendilwen murmured. "Far worse than not being allowed on the battlefield would be to feel as though you were forced to when it was against your nature."

Saeldur could only nod. He had never had that difficulty. Almost before he had been old enough to hold a bow, he had known that he would be an archer, and Legolas' second when the time came. But to be unable to face the battlefield, and to be forced onto it anyway to prove your courage…

Feredir was the last to rise, and he did so with a guarded expression.

"My king." He looked around. "As most of you are aware, I _was_ a warrior. I was not a very good one, and I imagine my presence caused more problems than it solved. Much as I am grateful to the warriors, and although I am willing to do anything in my power to help them, I cannot go into battle, even as a healer. But those who have the heart for it should not, I believe, be denied the opportunity."

"It is not _heart_ you lack, Feredir," came a call from somewhere.

Feredir shrugged, not even attempting to find out who had spoken. "It has been said. Whether or not I have courage is not relevant now."

"I do not think anybody doubts your courage, Feredir," the King said, "or the value of your service as a healer. Thank you."

Feredir managed a smile in the King's direction and took his seat.

When it was clear that nobody else wanted to speak, Istuion came forward again. "Lady Calathiel, have you anything else to add?"

Calathiel stepped into the middle of the room. "I am aware that one who is unprepared and unfit for the battlefield should not be on it. I am aware that Feredir does not want to be on the battlefield, and I do not suggest that anybody who is unwilling, or unready, should be permitted to go."

Aeroniel scowled. "She would have done better to sit quietly and say nothing."

"And nobody is more aware than I am of what happened to Lord Candnaur and why," Calathiel went on. Saeldur's eyes narrowed. "But, with all due respect to Lady Celephindeth, Lord Candnaur should never have been where he was."

Saeldur was on his feet before he knew it, ignoring Rochendilwen's attempt to restrain him.

"Do you think you would have done much better than Candnaur, Lady Calathiel?"

"Saeldur," Rochendilwen hissed, "warrior or not, Calathiel knows how to handle court, and you do not. _Sit down._ "

"I mean no offence to your brother," Calathiel said. "But he should never have been there."

"And you should?"

"I am ready."

"Saeldur," Aeroniel whispered. "Do not be a fool. You cannot take her on. Sit!"

Saeldur scoffed. "Lady Calathiel, you have never had formal training in either the sword or the bow, and you are incapable of obeying orders. Precisely how are you _ready_?"

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review!


	3. Who Does Not Lack Courage

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. At the moment I'm seeing this as probably around five parts, so a couple more chapters to go. I'm also hoping to have an entry in for the July Teitho… let's see how that goes.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Part III: Who Does Not Lack Courage**

"Obedience?" Calathiel asked. "Is that what you think I lack? You think I cannot obey my commanding officers?"

"I _know_ you cannot obey your commanding officers," Saeldur said, even as both Aeroniel and Rochendilwen attempted to make him sit. He did not dare look at Legolas. "If you thought somebody needed your help, would you stay behind the defending line simply because you were ordered to?"

"Would _you_?"

"I would do whatever my commanding officer ordered," Saeldur said flatly.

"Truly? What if someone were injured – dying – and Legolas told you that, instead of taking them back to the stronghold, to the healers, you must stay where you were and hold the line?"

"I would do what my commanding officer ordered," Saeldur repeated. "I follow Legolas because I trust his judgement."

"You value his judgement even above the lives of your fellow warriors?"

"Legolas cares about every Elf in this realm as much as I do – as much as anyone can. He would never leave warriors, or any Elves for that matter, to die if there were even the slightest hope of saving them. If I did not know that, I would not serve him. If _you_ cannot have that much faith in your commanding officers, you have no place on the battlefield."

"You trust Legolas' judgement?"

"Completely."

"In all things relating to battle and the defence of the realm?"

"Yes."

"And if Legolas ordered you to leave an injured warrior to die because there was a more important task to hand, would you do it?"

"Legolas would never order such a thing except in circumstances too dark to contemplate in the King's court."

Calathiel smiled, and Saeldur felt unaccountably nervous. It was the same smile Lord Thorontur sometimes had, and it usually presaged a gruelling afternoon on the archery ranges.

"No circumstance that is possible is too dark to contemplate here. In any case, that is not an answer, Lord Saeldur."

"I would never disobey my commanding officer in the field. Is that enough of an answer for you?"

"Never is a long time."

"Never," Saeldur repeated firmly.

"As you say." Calathiel paused. "And what if the injured warrior were Legolas himself?"

" _What?_ "

"You go riding with Legolas often enough. If you encountered an enemy, if he were mortally injured and he ordered you to leave him to die, would you do it?"

"That is not relevant," Saeldur snapped.

"I think it is. You say you would never disobey your commanding officer in the field. In the field, then, if Legolas were dying and he told you to leave him and go, would you obey?"

Saeldur took a deep breath, trying to think of a response.

"Saeldur," Arbellason said wearily, "answer Calathiel's question." Saeldur stiffened, risking a quick glance at Legolas. His expression gave nothing away. "Saeldur," Lord Arbellason prompted. "Answer."

There was nothing for it.

"If Legolas were mortally injured," he said quietly, "I would do anything I could to save him."

"Even disobey him?" Calathiel repeated, intent on making him say the words.

"Even disobey him."

"What of your faith in his judgement?"

"Legolas sometimes underestimates the importance of his own life to the realm."

"So you would disobey your commanding officer –"

"Calathiel," Arbellason interrupted. "Everybody has heard and understood what Saeldur said. That is enough."

"Yes, my lord. I believe I have made my point, Saeldur."

" _Idiot_ ," Rochendilwen muttered as Saeldur sat again. "Did you think Calathiel was making slips of the tongue all this while? She was trying to provoke somebody into an argument she could win. Feredir had more sense than to take the bait."

Saeldur shook his head, only half listening as Istuion summed up the day's proceedings.

"Court is dismissed," the King said. Saeldur leapt to his feet, but before he could take a step, the King went on, "War Council will meet in my study now."

Saeldur sighed, sinking into his chair again. Speaking to Legolas would have to wait.

* * *

"I believe," the King said, "that we all know what is going to come."

" _I_ believe you have made up your mind." Thorontur studied his friend. "Are you going to tell us what you have decided?"

"I am going to allow it." Thranduil raised his hands to prevent comment. "Calathiel's methods of expressing herself were sometimes unfortunate, but what she said was true. If any Elf has the courage and the strength of mind to face the battlefield in order to help the injured, we should not refuse permission. All the same, there will be no healers at the borders until we have had some experience of the practice. Ellaurë, you seem favourably disposed to the scheme. Any healers who wish to serve with active patrols can begin with your warriors. It will be a relatively gentle introduction, and anybody who feels unable to cope will be able to withdraw without shame."

Ellaurë gestured her acceptance, but said nothing; it was clear Thranduil was not finished.

"We will give them a few years with you, and those who are ready can then ride with Îdhron or Legolas. Of course, my approval is only in principle. You are all free to accept or refuse specific healers, just as you are free to accept or refuse warriors." He paused. "But that will not come up for some time, even for Ellaurë. Thorontur, Maeglad… I trust you are willing to abide by my decision."

"Of course, my king," Thorontur said quietly. "I still do not entirely agree, but I will support you – as you well know."

Thranduil smiled. "I do know. I rely on you and Maeglad to prepare those who wish to attempt this. I do not mean only weapons training, although that is important. They must be able to defend themselves, and they must be capable of rendering absolute and immediate obedience to their commanding officers."

"The second may be harder than the first," Maeglad muttered, making everyone laugh and breaking the residual tension from court.

* * *

Thranduil was about to close his book and go to bed when he heard footsteps in the corridor outside. Not Legolas – he would have recognized his son's tread.

There was a knock on Legolas' door.

He frowned, a little surprised the guards had allowed the visitor in when Legolas was out.

He went into the corridor to see Saeldur standing a few feet away. The young Elf turned, sketching a quick bow.

"Forgive me, my King. I did not intend to disturb you."

"You did not disturb me," Thranduil assured him. "But Legolas, Ellaurë and Îdhron are still with the Weapons Masters. I do not expect Legolas back for several hours."

"Oh." Saeldur's shoulders slumped. "I will… I will speak to him later, then. Thank you."

"Saeldur – wait." Saeldur looked like he did not know whether he was anxious or miserable. It was probably related to the same cause as Legolas' frustration earlier. "Come. Sit down, have a cup of wine and tell me about it." Saeldur stared at him in disbelief. Thranduil shrugged. "I imagine you want to complain to _someone_ about how unreasonable Legolas is being, and Legolas is not here to be complained to. It might as well be me."

"Legolas is not unreasonable," Saeldur said automatically. Then, eyes widening, "Did he say Iwas unreasonable?"

"Legolas said nothing at all. I am not a fool, Saeldur. Do you think I have never argued with Thorontur and Arbellason? I was not always the King – and, even now, that does not restrain my friends in private. Come. It might help you to speak of it."

Saeldur, after one final glance at Legolas' door, followed Thranduil into his sitting room.

"Help yourself." Thranduil indicated the jug on the sideboard. "It is stronger than the wine Legolas keeps in his room."

Saeldur laughed a little as he poured himself a cup. "He has no cause for worry. I doubt a full cask of Dorwinion could make his marksmanship deteriorate."

"Sit, Saeldur."

Saeldur sat on the edge of his chair, swirling the wine in his cup, but not drinking any. "I did not intend to suggest that I… that I do not trust Legolas' judgement."

"Nobody who knew you could imagine such a thing, Legolas least of all. Why do you think Calathiel chose to attack you on that front? She knows where your real loyalties lie." Saeldur looked as though he would protest, and Thranduil shook his head to forestall it. "I do not mind, Saeldur. You and Legolas have been friends all your lives. It is only natural that you should be more loyal to him than to me. And it hardly matters."

Saeldur nodded. "I put Legolas in a difficult position."

"In court?"

"Before that. I… I disobeyed him." Saeldur took a deep breath. "And the archers do not know."

Thranduil understood at once. "If the archers _had_ known, it would have been unpleasant, but at least Legolas would have known what to do about it. If _nobody_ had known, he could have told you off in private and let it go at that."

"Voronwë and Eredhion know. They will not speak of it to anybody, of course, but…"

"But," Thranduil agreed.

"I was only trying to help him."

"I do not doubt that, Saeldur. And neither, I am certain, does Legolas."

* * *

"I hope you do not intend to be too hard on Saeldur," Ellaurë commented, eyes dancing.

"I am sure he has tortured himself enough since court ended to render that unnecessary," Thorontur agreed. "And in his defence, Calathiel did provoke him."

Legolas shrugged. "He should not have allowed himself to be provoked. Besides, although Calathiel should not have baited him, it _was_ true."

"Of course it was true," Thorontur said impatiently. "We all knew that already." He glanced at Legolas. "You are not angry about _that_?"

"No, I am not angry, but I wish he had not said it in court."

"Why not? You must know… Legolas. Saeldur should not have entered into that argument at all, but, having done it, what else could he have said? And it was what everyone needed to hear."

"They needed to hear that Saeldur would disobey me?"

"They needed to hear that he is loyal enough to you to do what he can to defend you even if it will incur your anger. Besides, what do you think will happen if you fall in battle, Legolas?"

Legolas shrugged, a little surprised by the question. "Saeldur will command the archers."

"He might command the archers," said Maeglad, "but what will happen to the realm? With the exception of a few members of court, the people like you. They trust you. Saeldur has been too outspoken all his life to have as much popular support as you do.

"It is not his fault," put in Ellaurë. "You are who you are, and it was natural that you should have learnt very young to be circumspect. But… You do see what I mean."

"Yes, my lady," Legolas said with a sigh. "I do."

"And now," Thorontur said, firmly changing the subject, "we had best get back to our business, or none of us will be at breakfast tomorrow."

* * *

Legolas did not bother to go to the warriors' quarters. He knew where Saeldur would be.

He found him, as he had expected, on the archery ranges, venting his frustration on a target. The untidy grouping in the first ring around the centre was a testament to his anger; Saeldur's aim did not falter unless he was well and truly furious – or well and truly frightened. In this case it was probably fury.

Legolas did not trouble to be silent, but he did not try to attract his friend's attention, either. He perched on the fence and watched as three quivers were emptied into the target with increasingly poor accuracy. At least none of the archers was here to see this; there was no training scheduled for the rest of the week and they were all taking full advantage of the respite.

At last Saeldur turned to him.

"I suppose _that_ gives you enough reason," Saeldur said, gesturing at the target, "if I did not do it already."

"Reason to do what?"

"Legolas."

"If this is about what happened in court, I think the performance I just saw is punishment enough," Legolas said with a teasing smile. "I am not cruel enough to add to it."

"Legolas, I said before the archers – before the Council – before the _King_ – that I would disobey you."

"You said you would disobey me to save my life. I would be a poor commander if I punished you for loyalty." Legolas let out a breath. "You were right – about speaking to the archers who went with me. You should not have disobeyed, but I should have taken your advice. I think we can let it go at that."

Saeldur stared at him. "You truly believe that?"

"I do."

"What changed your mind?"

"When you swore your oaths as my second, you swore to obey me, and you also swore to defend me. I accepted that oath because the realm needs to know, in these dark times, that if… if the unthinkable should happen, the succession is secure. That is not a burden I would lay upon you."

"I will gladly share in any of your duties, Legolas, provided you do not force me to take that one."

"I cannot promise I will not go into danger."

Saeldur scoffed. "Do you think I would expect that of you? You have never been one to flinch from your duty. All I ask is that you let me do _my_ duty."

"I will not make it difficult for you."

"That is more than I hoped for." Saeldur smiled. "What did you and Lord Thorontur have to speak about for so long?"

Legolas glanced at the sky, just turning grey with the first light of dawn.

"I must see Feredir," he said, hopping off the fence. "Find Aeroniel, Rochendilwen and Colfind and meet me in my study after breakfast."

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review!


	4. The Meaning of Loyalty

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Part IV: The Meaning of Loyalty**

Melda greeted Legolas at the entrance to the _talan_ she shared with Feredir and Calathiel.

"It is well you have come. Perhaps my brother will speak to _you_."

"I hope he will."

Legolas followed Melda inside, but, instead of Feredir, Calathiel came forward to greet him. She appeared calm, even cheerful, and Legolas felt a faint stab of irritation. Her request might have been reasonable, and she certainly had the right to make it, but she had shown little regard for the difficulties she was causing everybody else.

"I think yesterday's Council went very well," Calathiel said happily. "I thought the King looked like he would agree. Will he, Legolas? You must know what he intends to do."

"Calathiel," Melda said wearily, "even if Legolas is aware of the King's decision, he cannot say anything until there is a public announcement. You know this." She turned to Legolas. "You must excuse my sister. She is excited."

"Of course."

"Feredir is in his room."

Legolas crossed the small sitting-room to knock on Feredir's closed door. After a pause of a few minutes, it was opened.

"Legolas. I was just going to come and speak to you."

Legolas stepped in and shut the door. "Yes, I was afraid of that. Feredir, I know what you are thinking."

"I beg your pardon, my prince, but the finest archer in Middle-earth could not possibly understand what I am thinking." Feredir shot Legolas a sidelong glance. "If you are concerned that I intend to follow Calathiel's request with one of my own, you need not worry."

"I am not worried," Legolas said. "I did not imagine you would do that. But your father is worried about you, Feredir. He has not been opposing this so strongly on Calathiel's behalf."

Feredir laughed a little bitterly. "That is more than he has confided in me."

Legolas sighed. "He did not tell me so, of course. But I can guess what worries him, and I am certain you can as well. I am truly sorry, Feredir. I wish there were something I could do."

"It is not your fault." Feredir glanced at the closed door. "I cannot have this conversation here. Will you walk with me?"

They made their way outside and into the woods, walking along a grassy trail until the trees assured Legolas that there was nobody within hearing distance.

"I am concerned about Calathiel," Feredir said, before Legolas could ask him anything. Legolas rolled his eyes at the change of subject, but let it go.

"She is young. We have all said unfortunate things… Some of us more than others," Legolas added with a grimace, remembering some of the misadventures that had taught him to guard his tongue in public.

"She is a fool. If she keeps this up, she will make enemies in court. I do not doubt she made some yesterday. But even more than the enemies she might make, I am concerned about what sort of friends she is making."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know my sister, Legolas. She might have tried to provoke _me_ , but left to herself she would never have known how to provoke Saeldur into… well, into what she did. I am quite certain she did not learn that from my parents, either. Neither of them would dream of dragging warriors into court politics."

"What are you saying?"

"Calathiel is loyal to the King," Feredir said quickly. "And she has admired you ever since you rescued her when she was a child. But she is young, as you said, and has much to learn."

"She _will_ learn," Legolas said quietly. "I do not doubt that." He surveyed his friend. "And how are you?"

"I will survive." Feredir looked up at the trees. "You need not worry about me, Legolas, truly. I am not saying I am going to have a very pleasant time, particularly in the immediate future if the King _does_ grant Calathiel's request. But it is not the first time I have been called a coward."

"Feredir –"

"Let it be, Legolas. They will talk, until they find something else to talk about." He paused. "Saeldur told me about Húrphen."

"Did he?"

"He also told me you would probably not be pleased, but Saeldur is not the only one willing to risk your anger for the sake of your safety."

"I am not angry. I told Saeldur earlier, and I will tell you now: you were right. I should not have taken the threat to my life so lightly."

"That you might die for your duty is one thing, and that would be terrible enough," Feredir said seriously. "But that you might die by treachery is unthinkable. The realm needs her warrior-prince, and if we must offend the sensibilities of a few Elves to ensure that she can keep him, that is a price we will pay." Feredir shrugged. "Put it to Húrphen and I am certain he would agree."

"I do not doubt that."

"Saeldur wanted to know if it was possible for a draught to disorientate Húrphen enough that he would strike you."

"And?"

"I cannot say for certain, but I believe such a thing is possible. Herbs are not my study. My mother would know more… But Saeldur did not want to speak to her. I can… If you wish it, I will speak to her myself. There is no need to tell her the details. I can let her think I am simply interested in learning more about herbs."

"There is no need to trouble Lady Celebwen," Legolas said. "I am certain it was nothing."

* * *

"We are happy to have you here, of course, Saeldur," Lady Celephindeth said carefully, "but when you have breakfast with us, it is usually because you wish to avoid somebody."

Saeldur felt a pang of guilt. It was true that he took most of his meals with his friends in the dining hall. He had done so since coming of age; most warriors did. Patrols tended to be at odd times, after all. But the loss of both his mother's brothers and Candnaur in such a short time had left his parents' table sadly empty.

He had spent some weeks with them when Legolas had taken him off duty after Candnaur's death. But he had been desperate to return to some semblance of normalcy, and the moment Legolas had permitted it, he had thrown himself into patrols and training.

" _Naneth_ ," he began, but she waved him to silence.

"I am not trying to make you feel guilty, Saeldur. We must all accept loss as best we can. If your duties help you at all… But that does not explain why you are here now. Are you trying to avoid Legolas?"

"What? No! Why should I?"

"After the… er… _incident_ in court yesterday, I thought perhaps…"

"No. Legolas is not angry with me. He probably _should_ be, but he is not. I needed some time away from everything."

"You should not have let Calathiel provoke you," said Saeldur's father. "She is a sweet girl, but she can be single-minded when she wants something."

Lady Celephindeth scoffed. "At least here we can speak plainly. Calathiel can be utterly thoughtless when she wants something. But she is very young. She is loyal, and she has courage. She will learn consideration." She turned to her son. "And you, Saeldur, should learn caution."

"Celephindeth," protested her husband. "I am sure he has learnt his lesson."

"Has he? I thought he would learn it after the trouble with Míron and Arahael."

" _Naneth_ , I know I should not have been as outspoken as I was then. Do you think I do not regret what happened?"

"I think you do not _understand_ what happened."

"I _know_ what happened. Arahael and Lord Míron sharpened and poisoned my sparring knives –"

"Yes, but why did they do it? What made them believe that you would be willing to be made complicit in the murder of the Prince of Eryn Galen?"

"I criticized Legolas' decision in public," Saeldur said, defeated. "And I suppose I did that yesterday, as well."

"Do not be absurd. You did nothing of the kind yesterday. Your mistake was exactly the same as the one you made after Candnaur… fell." Celephindeth leaned forward and took his hand. "Saeldur, you and Legolas have been close friends since you were children. Was there any need to attempt to prove your loyalty in court?"

"I was not… I did not think… I was not trying to prove my loyalty. Somebody had to say something to Calathiel!"

"Why?"

"She is unfit to serve in the field. That I still believe. She may be suitable one day, but today she is not."

"That is true. If you see that, I think you can be certain that the Weapons Masters see it as well. There is no danger that Calathiel will be permitted to serve before she is ready. So why get into an argument with her in court?"

"She spoke of Candnaur."

"She did."

Saeldur sighed. "I cannot think clearly when I… It was terrible enough that he died. At least I know I did what I could to save him. I _would_ have saved him if it had been at all possible. I do not blame myself for his death." He pulled his hand away from his mother's. "But then I had Legolas' blood on my hands, and that _was_ my fault, though Míron and Arahael had a part in it."

"Saeldur."

"Not everybody believes it was unintentional as far as I was concerned. You know that. Sometimes I wonder if even some of the archers believe I… I intended to hurt him."

"Legolas believes it was unintentional."

"Yes, of course."

"Then be content with that. There is nothing you can do to make everybody believe you. You were put in a difficult position yesterday because you were desperate to prove a point. Does it matter what _some_ Elves think, when your friends have faith in you?"

"In that context," Belegur said, "you might want to spend less time with Arahael and Míron, if you are concerned about your reputation. Or, if you must spend time with them, do not do it secretly. That only makes people suspect the worst."

Saeldur turned to his father. "Who told you…?"

"Nothing is ever secret, Saeldur. To be honest, I have difficulty imagining why you want to spend time with them at all, after everything that happened."

"I… I had some business to discuss with Míron."

"Business that required you to meet him in deserted places at odd hours?" Belegur asked sceptically. "Saeldur, I hope you are not doing anything foolish."

"I would never betray Legolas or the King," Saeldur said tightly.

"I know you would not. That is all the more reason not to put yourself in a position where you might be accused of treason."

* * *

"We are here," Aeroniel said, shutting the door. "As commanded, my prince."

Legolas managed a half-smile, though in truth he felt nothing like smiling. His shoulder ached, he was no closer to knowing whether someone had tried to kill him, and his father's decision was going to raise a storm.

"This is in confidence, of course," he said, getting to his feet and coming around the desk. "I spoke to the King earlier this morning. He has definitely decided to permit healers on the field. He will make a public announcement later today."

His friends did not seem particularly surprised.

"When will they begin?" Colfind asked.

"They will begin training as soon as Lord Thorontur and Lord Maeglad are ready to begin training them. Lord Thorontur feels that they should, particularly in the initial stages, train with the warriors. He hopes this will help them grow accustomed to following the chain of command, and allow the warriors to grow accustomed to their presence."

"If anything can help them grow accustomed to the chain of command," Saeldur muttered.

Legolas laughed. "We can only do our best. And, on that token, Lord Thorontur has requested to speak to you and Rochendilwen this evening, after the King has made the announcement. I think he hopes you will help him design a training programme."

"We will help him if he asks it, of course," said Rochendilwen.

"And now," Saeldur said, with forced cheer, "I think we have all spent far too long brooding about what will happen and what might happen and what we hope does not happen." He grinned at Legolas. "Spar with me."

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review!


	5. The Tale of Days to Come

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

 **Author's Note:** I'm so sorry this is so late. I got caught up with some things.

This is the end of this part of the arc. There are some unresolved issues, which will be tied up in future parts (I'm seeing at least two more at this point, but that could change).

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Part V: The Tale of Days to Come**

Legolas spun on the balls of his feet, raising his knives to meet the blow. Metal scraped on metal as Saeldur laughed under his breath.

"It appears your shoulder is not as badly injured as I thought."

"That is precisely what I told you."

Another feint, another thrust. Legolas responded to both automatically, ignoring the diversion and voiding the attack.

His sparring sessions with Saeldur seldom had a result anymore. They had sparred together far too much since the days when they had both been novices to warcraft, and each of them knew precisely what to expect from the other.

That did not mean, of course, that they did not _try_ to win.

Legolas ducked under a swing aimed at his neck and came up with his knives raised, only for Saeldur to dance out of reach. Legolas, turning to follow the movement, caught sight of someone gesturing from among the Elves standing at the fence.

"Hold," he said, taking a step back and lowering his knives. Saeldur did the same.

Approaching the fence, Legolas saw Lord Maeglad and Lady Celebwen waiting among the warriors who had been watching – and, in all likelihood, wagering on – the sparring match.

"I think the two of you do this deliberately," Lord Maeglad said cheerfully. "It is inconceivable that you should have no result after over an hour. You might have some consideration for those who want the chance to make money on your contests."

Legolas responded to the teasing in kind. "I should have thought you had ample opportunity to wager on our archery, my lord."

"I know better than to wager on your archery, my prince. The last time I tried it, Thorontur took advantage of my ignorance to relieve me of a fine filigree brooch."

"That was your own fault," said Lady Celebwen, smiling. "You should have known better than to let Thorontur bait you into it. I wanted to speak to you, Legolas" she went on. With a glance at Saeldur, she added, "To both of you. In private."

"Of course, my lady. Shall we walk, or would you rather go indoors?"

"I think your study would be best."

Legolas and Saeldur exchanged a glance. Legolas' study meant even greater privacy, less likelihood of interruption, and no possibility of eavesdropping.

Celebwen set a brisk pace. Once they were there, she accepted Legolas' invitation to sit, although he suspected that she did it only to allow Legolas and Saeldur to sit as well. She seemed restless, and restlessness was not a quality he had ever associated with her.

"I am pleased to see that Saeldur is not in disgrace," she said lightly.

Saeldur smiled. "I think I have done enough over the last few days, my lady, that any disgrace I am in is my fault alone."

She laughed, but it was short. "Thorontur told me the King is expected to announce his decision today… And there is, I think, little doubt what it will be. I will be honest: Calathiel wanted me to come and speak to you. She told me what you said to her, Legolas, about not serving in stealth. I was to assure you that her father, her siblings and I are fully aware of her intentions." She paused. "I will not say everybody approves. But everybody knows."

"Is that truly why you are here, my lady?" Legolas asked. "Considering what the past weeks have been like, I doubt there is an Elf in Middle-earth who is unaware of Calathiel's intentions."

"That is so. And you are perfectly correct, of course. It is true that Calathiel asked me to speak to you, but I would not have hurried to do it if I had not had… other reasons." She paused. "Thranduil's decision aside, I do not for a moment suppose that he will interfere with any decisions his commanders make about who will and will not take the field. Calathiel has her heart set on serving with the archers."

"So she said. She is Lord Thorontur's daughter. It is natural."

"Perhaps. She certainly has more stomach for battle than Feredir, though she might not have his skill with weapons." She paused, going on more slowly. "Would you permit her to serve with the archers, if she asked it now?"

"There is no question of that happening, my lady. She will have four or five years of weapons training, at the very least."

"And after that?"

Legolas hesitated. "Calathiel has courage, my lady. There is no denying that. But Saeldur is right about one thing. She is not, at this time, prepared to take orders. I am not saying this is an insurmountable obstacle. She is very young. Many of us, including Saeldur himself, were incapable of taking orders at that age."

"You speak as though I made a habit of disobeying my commanding officers," Saeldur complained. "It was not that frequent, and I always had good reason for it."

" _You_ certainly thought so."

Amusement flickered fleetingly in Lady Celebwen's eyes.

"This was what I wanted to discuss with you," she said. "I hope neither of you will feel… obligated… to let Calathiel serve simply because she is Thorontur's daughter."

"There is no danger of that, my lady," said Saeldur. "And as Legolas says, the fact that Calathiel is not ready _now_ does not preclude her being ready in the future. Once you have spent four days straight having Lord Maeglad shout at you for inadequate follow-through, you learn to take orders."

Celebwen laughed at that. "I have never had weapons training myself, Elbereth be praised, but I remember how miserable Feredir was after a day on the practice fields." She sighed. "I only hope there will not be too much trouble for him over this… But none of us can help whispers in court." She got to her feet. "Thank you, Legolas."

Legolas rose and walked her to the door.

"Do you want to go back on the field?" Saeldur asked when she had gone.

Legolas considered a moment, but then he shook his head. "I had best speak to my father. We resume normal duty schedules soon, and I have promised to visit some of the Mannish villages with Norgalad."

"Considering how low an opinion he claims to have of your judgement, I am amazed he wants you to accompany him for trade discussions… Although, on reflection, perhaps that is _not_ so surprising. Who better to negotiate with other realms than the one Elf in this realm who can talk the King down from his worst rages?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Do you not have duties to attend to?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. The archers have been slacking off. Now that the excitement is over, it is time to return to training."

* * *

Saeldur _had_ intended to start the archers training again, but he was accosted on his way to the ranges by Arahael.

"My father wants to speak to you," Arahael said in a whisper.

Saeldur hesitated, remembering his parents' advice from that morning. He could refuse to go to Míron. He could find another way to learn their plans, he could simply go to the King and tell him everything – he could do any number of things that did not require further implicating himself in this mess.

But if he went to the King…

Saeldur bit his lip. He had no information, no names other than Míron's and Arahael's. Even if the King believed him and had them exiled for treason, what then? There were others, and they would continue scheming.

He had to speak to Míron. If he found out what he intended, he could decide what to do.

"Saeldur," Arahael repeated impatiently.

"Yes," said Saeldur. "I am coming."

He did his best to maintain an even, unhurried pace. He must not be noticed. He had been too conspicuous earlier, trying too hard not to draw anybody's attention. He would not make that mistake again.

Míron was waiting with a cup of wine, which Saeldur refused. "I have archery training soon."

"As you please." Míron put the cup down. "That was well done in court, Saeldur."

"Thank you."

"Very… sincere," Míron went on. "I think everyone believed you when you said you would do anything you had to do for the safety of our beloved Elven-prince. I very nearly believed you myself."

"I did what you asked of me," Saeldur said tightly. "I did not go with Legolas. Considering the consequences, I think I have proved myself sufficiently. I decline to do it again. I said what I had to say in court, and that is the end of the matter. Why did you want to speak to me?"

"You _have_ proved yourself." Míron shrugged. "I will not lie, Saeldur. There is a part of me that finds it difficult to believe, even now, that you are truly willing to kill your dearest friend, even in a just cause. I cannot help wondering how much of our conversations are repeated to Legolas. But Arahael and I have not yet been arrested, and Thranduil is not baying for my blood, which is a point in my favour. I am willing to trust you."

"You said that before."

"This time I mean it. You are going to be a part, the pivotal part, of our next step. This was only a test. I wanted to know the effects of the drug, and I wanted to know how you would react."

"What is the next step?"

"The next step is to bide our time. Too much has happened. The Royal Guard is already suspicious. We are going to wait, a century, two, as long as it takes for them to stop watching our every move. You are going to supply us with information. When the time is right… We will make it quick, Saeldur. For your sake, we will not make Legolas suffer. I will not have that hanging over your conscience when Thranduil inevitably takes ship to the Blessed Realm and you must take the throne."

"A blade to the heart?"

"It would be difficult to make that look like an accident. You go riding with Legolas often. A push off a cliff with nobody to see, and you would be grief-stricken. It would be a most tragic accident. People might suspect, but there would be no proof."

Saeldur forced himself not to clench his fists. "Of course."

"That is only one possibility. We are not going to do anything yet. Eredhion and Voronwë are your friends. Listen to them. Watch them. When they have stopped prowling the stronghold looking for hidden assassins, it will be our time to strike. Next time, there will be no mistakes."

* * *

"I have had a letter from Elrond," Thranduil said by way of greeting.

"What does he say?" Legolas asked.

"He gives me a great deal of unsolicited advice about how to defend my own kingdom." The Elven-king held up four sheets closely written in the elegant hand of the Master of Imladris. "He has asked me to send you to him when I can spare you."

"What is your will, my king?"

"Legolas." Thranduil shook his head, putting the letter down. "I will not tell you whether or not to go to Imladris. I trust your judgement. Elladan and Elrohir are your friends, and if you do go you will enjoy spending time with them. But be careful of Elrond, and above all be careful of heeding his advice."

"You are… frightened."

"This is no longer my war, Legolas. I do not say that because I do not care what happens to Middle-earth. I would save it from the evil of the Enemy if I could. But that is not in my power. It is not, I suspect, even in Elrond's or Galadriel's. I will do what I must to defend my realm, as Celeborn and Galadriel will defend Lothlórien, but none of us will stand at the gates of Mordor again. It is not our place. It may not the place of any Elf. I sense the time drawing near when Middle-earth will belong to Men."

"Perhaps that is so, but we are not leaving Middle-earth today."

"We are not. That is not what frightens me. This is no longer my war, Legolas, but I very much fear that it may become yours."

"If that is what must be, then I will face it, _Adar_."

"I do not doubt that you will. I do not doubt your courage. I doubt my own… if I lose you."

"Why are you talking like this? Even if Sauron is, as Mithrandir suspects, regaining strength, it will be several centuries before he becomes a threat. It may not even come to pass. And until it does, I face no greater danger than I have done all these years."

"Do you think it has been _easy_ for me to see you take up arms, knowing every time that it might be the last time? All it takes a single slip or a moment of carelessness." Legolas stared at his father. He could know about the incident on the last patrol…

But he _did_ know. His expression said it far more clearly than words could. Eredhion and Voronwë must have mentioned it to Arbellason.

"I am sorry I did not tell you," Legolas said.

"I do not blame you for that. In all likelihood, had I been in your position, I would not have wanted my father to worry unduly, either. But _please_ be careful, Legolas."

"I will be careful."

"Good." The Elven-king let out a long breath. "Good."

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review!


End file.
